


High Above, My Sorrows

by lightningtrapx



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier’s POV on ep06, M/M, could be if you squint, not necessarily romantic, poor Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrapx/pseuds/lightningtrapx
Summary: On the way back from the mountains, Jaskier is left to his own thoughts.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	High Above, My Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work I’ve ever posted anywhere, mostly because writing isn’t really my art, but I needed to get this out of my system, so I wrote something on my phone real quick. The moon was beautiful tonight, so it seemed like a waste not to do something about it.

The moon is beautiful and bright up in the sky, burning almost as much as the heartache that seep into his bones. It’s presence is specially imposing tonight, as if in mockery of the poor bard, a painful reminder of the milky white hair that wouldn’t leave his mind so soon.

The mountains were a long way from any town, and without company, the way back wasn’t as pleasant as it had been, even more so now that Jaskier was leaving with a heavy weight. Words were his craftsmanship, so he knew just how much power they had. In a catchy song, they could change people’s minds and warm their hearts, bringing drunken laughter to a tavern in the harsh winter. In a poem, they could tell stories of romance and longing, impressing damsels and gentlemen alike. In a story, they could paint a picture of an epic tale, making a name for a man to be both respected and feared, inspiring adventure.

The words that had come out of Geralt’s mouth, however, only inflicted pain. He knew that the witcher hadn’t meant it, not really. But he also knew those words had a long time coming, and that he had overstayed his welcome alongside his muse, so he had no choice but to leave. That didn’t mean the knowledge made it any easier to leave. 

He knew that leaving Geralt to his own demise, when he was so clearly in pain too, would be going against his every instinct. Jaskier was a creature of love and loyalty, and to leave his beloved friend in such a time is almost as painful as hearing those words out of his mouth. But, contrary to popular belief, the bard knew when he could continue to push and when he really wasn’t wanted. His fame wasn’t made out of the lack of consent, after all.

So he wouldn’t stay. But he would pray, to anyone that listened, be it in destiny or chaos, he would pray that time treated his friend kindly. Jaskier wasn’t a fool to ask for them to meet again. If destiny wanted so, then they would, but he wouldn’t ask for it. Geralt needed a time for himself to sort it all out, and he knew that much too well. But he wouldn’t stop hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! If there’s any feedback or any comment, don’t hesitate to leave them!


End file.
